


Peach（中）

by Sensnn



Category: Fantastic Beasts Derivation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensnn/pseuds/Sensnn





	Peach（中）

　　Einar这周剩下的两天都难得的没有排课，而显然之前那件事情的阴影还未能消除，于是他他总是一到达学校，就匆匆的把自己关在办公室里，想以此躲避任何人，甚至连画室都不曾踏足。  
　　  
　　关与Einar连画室都不想去的这件事，完全引起了Miss.Gerda极度关心，毕竟Einar几乎是把作画视作他生命的人。  
　　  
　　她的嘘寒问暖在这种状况下，显得实在是有些令人窘迫了。没错，因为那个可恶的Kevin做出的可怕的事，他连向他的私人心理医生兼好友都无法袒露自己的痛苦。  
　　  
　　Kevin是个好学生，至少他在他人面前表现得向来恰如其分，而他要怎么说，那个看上去像天使一样的孩子实际上是个恶魔？甚至知道了他的秘密，还强吻了他？  
　　  
　　——说那个是个吻明显不合适，他那种行为，更像是在宣告自己的胜利，宣布他才是主宰者。  
　　  
　　没错，他什么都没法和Gerda说，他只能对Gerda说谎，谎称自己没事，然后把她也一并拒之门外。这个认知让他十分难过。  
　　  
　　Gerda是一名心理医生，同时也在兼任哈克森学院的心理顾问，尽管她只是个挂着名头的顾问，却仍是其他学生选择的热门导师之一。  
　　  
　　虽然Einar在学生里风评颇佳，但显然他并非社交达人——大部分是他病情的因素，而小部分也许来源于他自己。  
　　  
　　Einar在学校里几乎没有朋友，他几乎常常形单影只，除了和Gerda小姐在一起的时候。这也是为什么在学生口中，总能听到关于他们俩的桃色新闻。  
　　  
　　他们的关系亲密到不能再亲密，他的所有秘密Gerda都知道，而即便如此，他还是在Gerda小心翼翼来叫他吃午饭的时候拒绝了，他对此负罪感十足，只能将这一切都怪罪在Kevin身上，这样才会让他好受那么零星一点。  
　　  
　　Einar窝在办公室里昏昏欲睡，迷迷糊糊地瞌睡间听到办公室的门被敲响，然后被打开的声音。一般会在午休时间来找他的，除了Gerda也不会有第二个人了，于是他脱口而出，“Gerda？”  
　　  
　　“Gerda?那个总是笑得很恶心的心理顾问？”  
　　  
　　男孩自顾自坐在沙发扶手上，将指甲放进嘴里细细的碾磨，他用牙齿拉扯着指甲盖，直到指甲缝里透出一丝鲜红。Einar看着那抹血色，被这个场景深深的刺痛，神经质般的，觉得自己的手指头好像一并抽疼了起来。  
　　  
　　早在Kevin发出声音的那一刻、那一秒，他的睡意就清醒了，无比的清醒如同被人当头浇了一盆冰水。  
　　  
　　他为Kevin刚才那番侮辱Gerda的话而感到愤怒。  
　　  
　　Kevin终于放过了他自己的手，毫无顾忌的坐到他休息的沙发边，“怎么，你这副表情——为了那个女人？She’s yourbitch?”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴。注意你的用词。她才不是……”  
　　  
　　Kevin把手放到他脸上，抚摸的动作称得上是温柔，“瞧瞧你。”  
　　  
　　“一副伪善的样子。做给谁看呢，Einar Wegener.”  
　　  
　　“那天在Wine Bar里，你可不是这副模样。”  
　　  
　　是了。  
　　  
　　他早该猜到，他早该猜到的。  
　　  
　　这个男孩看到了——看到了那个最真实、最不堪入目的自己。  
　　  
　　“Lily”这个身份，诞生于Einar Wegener的心魔，而Einar Wegener，则崩溃于一个大雨倾盆的夜晚。那晚，他在Gerda的支持下，第一次为自己画上了纤长微翘的眼线、抹上睫毛膏，他将色泽鲜艳的唇膏沿着唇线涂抹在唇间，将头发烫成微卷的样式，穿上仙气飘飘的长裙。Gerda在一旁，溢美和鼓励之词只增不减，Gerda鼓励他接受自己，“哦天呐，Einar……我是说Lily，你简直棒极了。”  
　　  
　　“我们……出去吧。随便哪里都好，你一定能迷倒他们。”  
　　  
　　开始的一切都还挺美好，他们去了一家小酒吧，“Lily”确实引得大家注目，甚至有前来搭讪的人，男人靠近了些，身上散发出的荷尔蒙气息令他不适的后退了一点，男人以为他只是害羞，靠近了一些似乎是想吻他。而下一秒，就是他的美梦被打碎的瞬间，男人看到了他细微的胡茬，他大骂了几句，恶狠狠的推开他。  
　　  
　　Gerda匆忙的扶起他，将他带离酒吧。  
　　  
　　在车上，Gerda紧紧的抱着他，“Sorry,Dear,for everthing...”  
　　  
　　她轻轻的抚摸他的背部，试图让他停止哭泣，“没事的，一切都会好的，Lily，你很棒。你今天做的非常好。相信我。”  
　　  
　　Gerda将他送回了家，并不能放下心，她知道今天Einar受到的伤害比他表现出来的要多的多，她将浴巾披在他身上，帮他放好浴缸的水，反复交代了至少十遍让他好好休息、不要多想，才不得不离开。  
　　  
　　Gerda一走，房间顷刻就安静了下来。  
　　  
　　Lily走到镜子前坐下，他看着自己，精心化好的妆容早都不复存在，被泪水晕的乱七八糟的眼线和睫毛膏、被大雨淋的湿漉漉还在滴水的头发，还有肮脏不堪的裙子。  
　　  
　　他看着自己，这是一个不男不女的怪物。他无法满足于男性的自己，他渴望的是别的什么。他知道自己内心的魔鬼，一直在叫嚣着。  
　　  
　　Lily……或者说是Einar Wegener此刻看中镜子中狼狈不堪的自己，抱着头痛哭起来。  
　　  
　　Einar自那之后，再也不敢尝试，他甚至决心将这一切尘封起来。这就是Gerda常常挂在嘴边的，他的病情“没有恶化，却再也没有好转”。  
　　  
　　“我知道你要什么，Lily。”  
　　  
　　男孩的声音突兀的打断了他痛苦的回忆，他掐着他的脖子强迫Einar正是他，然后跨坐在他身上，“You need……A MAN。”  
　　  
　　“去，毁灭你。”  
　　  
　　捏在脖子上的手微微收紧，Einar猛地睁大眼，看着他。  
　　  
　　他仿佛听到了钟楼悠扬的钟声响起、仿佛是无数的星星点燃了暗淡的夜幕、又仿佛是数百只鸽子同时振翅掠过天空。而这个他视若魔鬼避之不及的人，却道出了他埋至心底坟墓将近腐烂、恶臭的秘密。  
　　  
　　他连自己都无法解释的流着泪，泪眼迷蒙的看着眼前这个穿着洁净、一尘不染白色衬衫的男孩——或者说是个至少外表看上去美好的，青年。  
　　  
　　男孩勾起嘴角，形成一个笑的弧度，贴着他的耳朵传来一阵炽热的温度，“I always know.”  
　　  
　　Kevin解开了他的衣服。  
　　  
　　而袒胸露乳什么的此刻于他已不是最羞耻的事情，Kevin不知道从哪里掏出了一只口红，他将膏体慢慢旋出来，仔细地在他胸口处画了一个图案，然后又如同绘制画作那般用手指慢慢地晕开，“很美，不是吗？”  
　　  
　　男孩抓着他的头发和他接吻，如野兽一般。而另一只手却迅速的扒掉了他的底裤，他粗暴的揉捏着他的生殖器，看到Einar又疼又爽的表情，Kevin就像折腾明白了自己的玩具那样，露出了颇带成就感的笑容。  
　　  
　　Kevin并没有选择温柔，男孩发育的十分的好的器官此刻正蓄势待发，他自己用手随意的撸了两把，然后便把手伸向Einar的后方。他的动作谈不上有多暴力，但明显也相当没有耐心，而这对于后面从未经人事的Einar来说，无异于是一场灾难。  
　　  
　　男孩从自己的口袋里拿出一瓶护手霜，如同挤铝管颜料那般挤在他的后面。  
　　  
　　“K……”  
　　  
　　Einar被冰凉的触感弄得微微惊叫，两人皆是一顿。  
　　  
　　这种略显色情的声音令他觉得羞耻，他只好紧紧闭着眼睛，以为这样就能减少点屈辱感。  
　　  
　　然而那个孩子丝毫不给他这个机会，他就像那种做了决定就一定要去达成的那一类人，无论用什么方法，无论遇到什么阻碍，他似乎都要、而且都能够达到目的。  
　　  
　　Einar Wegener绝不会说出口，他一直以来都很羡慕这样的人，他们有着坚定的决心，也不得不承认，这样的人，也许在感情上有某种缺失。  
　　  
　　他自己，是顾此失彼，而K呢，则是不择手段。一个太在意他人的眼光，而一个又太不在意，两个人，谁又比谁好多少呢？  
　　  
　　Einar切切实实感受到那炙热的器官一寸一寸的进入了自己。  
　　  
　　他明白，Kevin刻意放大了这种感觉。  
　　  
　　即便是强迫，即便是威胁，即便除了真实的疼痛再无其他，但那一霎那，属于K的那种火热似乎能瞬间治愈Einar身体里日积月累的冰天雪地。  
　　  
　　他不愿承认，他不想承认。  
　　  
　　如此不堪的自己，而真正了解自己的人，却是这个辱他至极的自己的学生。也许可笑、也许悲哀多一些，他无法再隐藏，将一切黑暗的自己都对眼前的人释放，反正……也不能更糟了不是吗？  
　　  
　　“GOOD WORK,Einar.”  
　　  
　　Kevin低声说，仿佛他做了什么让他满意之极的事，“你天生如此，又何必躲躲藏藏。”  
　　  
　　Kevin嘴里的话变得温柔，但身下动作的力度不减，“就是这样。”  
　　  
　　“你需要一个，像我这样的男人。”  
　　  
　　男孩勾起一个笑。  
　　  
　　Einar看不出真假，但这个笑容在这个长相俊朗、褪去些许戾气的男孩脸上，仿佛能融化一切。

 

tbc


End file.
